La meilleure vie entre toutes celles
by Nathalia-rose
Summary: Je dois vous dire que cette fiction est quotté a ( M plus )
1. Prologue

Le 13 septembre 1987, vint au monde une petite fille aimée par sa mère et son père, elle se nommait Bella Swan. Seulement, sa naissance marqua la chute de sa mère, qui mourru quelques temps après lui avoir donné la vie. Charlie, shérif de la ville de Forks, n'a jamais souhaité se remarier. Mais qui dit remariage, ne veux pas dire aucune aventure. Sue, une vieille amie de la famille, à su comment charmé le cœur de celui-ci.

Maintenant quelque années on passées et Bella savait bien que Sue n'était pas sa mère, car aucune ressemblance n'était apparente. Ce n'était pas grave, Bella l'aimait bien tout de même et beaucoup de photos de Renée lui avait été données par son père. Bella a maintenant 17 ans et c'est sa dernière année au lycée de Forks.


	2. Chapitre 1

******Chapitre I**

C'était une magnifique journée qui s'annonçait, Bella se leva de bonne humeur et trente minutes plutôt que d'habitude. Elle savait qu'aujourd'hui était la rentrée scolaire à Forks pour la dernière fois, car l'an prochain serait marquée par le début de l'université. Ayant maintenant une heure et demie pour se préparer, Bella entreprit d'aller dans la douche. Sous les jets d'eau elle commença par se laver le corps avec le gel douche à l'odeur d'oranger et de framboises des champs. Lorsqu'elle sortie de la douche, Bella regarda l'horloge, seulement dix minutes avait passés. Elle retourna dans sa chambre et enfila une jupe en jeans foncé et un haut rose à col bateau, puis pris sa brosse à cheveux et fit un chignon lasse. Il lui restait donc une heure quinze minutes, elle descendit vers la cuisine et regarda dans le frigo et repéra la boite d'oeufs et le paquet de bacon. Quelques minutes plus tard, on entendait le bacon frémir dans la poêle pendant que les oeufs cuisaient eux aussi. Charlie descendit alors à son tour et alla voir sa fille pour la remercier pour ce bon déjeuner qu'elle préparait. Il lui restait plus que quarante-cinq minutes devant elle avant le début des cours. Elle décida de texter Jessica afin de savoir si elles devaient arrivées plutôt au lycée.

******- Salut Jessica, c'est Bella ! Enfin voilà je voulais savoir si on ce rejoignait plutôt au lycée ?**

******- Ah Bella, je ne sais pas. On ne s'est pas parlé de tout l'été cela me fais un peu étrange.**

******- Bien comme tu veux, mais si tu souhaites venir me parler n'hésite pas.**

******- M'en fin, on verra bien.**Lui dit-elle sur un air de mépris.

Plus que quarante minutes avant les cours, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire de ce temps, elle remonta les escaliers et prit son sac d'école. Bella embrassa son père sur la joue, salua Sue et monta dans sa camionnette rouge. Roulant vers le lycée, les paroles de son amie lui revint en tête. Celle-ci ayant eu un été plutôt charger par son emploi au magasin Newton sport plein air, Bella n'avait presque pas eu de temps pour ses amis. Chassant ces pensées négatives, elle gara son véhicule à son emplacement habituel. La jeune femme remarqua deux nouvelles voitures dans le stationnement, l'une était une volvo argenté et l'autre un jeep blanc et noir. Bella ne voyait les propriétaires nulle part, curieuse de nature, elle s'approcha de la volvo et regarda à l'intérieur. Tout sembla impeccable et soigner, elle se dit que c'était probablement une voiture de l'année. Elle était tellement absorbée par la beauté de l'automobile que Belle n'entendit même pas une personne arrivé derrière elle.

**- Bonjour je peux vous aider ? Dit une voix suave.**

**- Oups ! Désoler j'ai vu cette magnifique voiture et …**

Bella ne pu continuer le reste de sa phrase, elle était sous le charme. Le garçon qui se tenait devant elle était beau, grand et muscler à souhait. Il avait l'apparence d'un dieu grecque, l'homme qu'elle avait rêvée toute sa vie se tenait là, mais aucune parole ne voulait sortir.

**- Et ? Continuer vitre phrase je vous en pris.**

**- Pardon je ne sais plus ce que je voulais dire. **Lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire

**- Mais que je suis bête, moi c'est Edward Cullen et eux c'est ma famille.**

La jeune femme resta plongée dans les yeux doré de son interlocuteur. Bella était sous le coup de foudre, elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir à tout ça et en plus il avait un joli nom, Edward. Elle voulait lui sauté au cou et l'embrasser, mais elle refoula cette pensée loin dans sa tête. Bella et Edward ne pouvait cesser de ce regarder, puis la cloche sonna, ce qui annonçait le début des cours. Laissant le jeune homme sur le stationnement, Bella regarda vite fait son horaire et se dirigea vers la salle 214. Elle ne savait pas quel personne allait être dans son cours de chimie, mais au moment de cette réflexion, elle aperçu Mike Newton et reconnu le beau Edward qui venait de prendre le siège libre près d'elle.


End file.
